


Your Body, a Prayer Book

by yutaeilbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Nothing explicit, Religion, but its definitely there, fwb to bfs?, i didnt want to just put confession cos i dont want to give you the wrong idea, nsfw language, what do i call that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaeilbot/pseuds/yutaeilbot
Summary: Maybe being friends with benefits with the son of a pastor wasn't Sicheng's best idea.





	Your Body, a Prayer Book

**Author's Note:**

> « Euchology » - a book of prayer | for neoprompts week 3!  
> I'm very nervous :) My creative juices have been stagnant for weeks I can already tell mosquitoes will breed there. So I thought maybe trying to go for a prompt would be helpful. I don't know if it was and all I've done is write a very dumb jaewin. enjoy!

Maybe being friends with benefits with the son of a pastor wasn't Sicheng's best idea.

Okay, no. The friends with benefits part was a  _really_  good idea. The dick was sublime and Jaehyun was practically his best friend, but Sicheng really wasn't fond of the family interaction he often endured. 

Not that the Jungs were unpleasant, by any means! Sicheng just wasn't a fan of religion as a whole. Not to mention, it was pretty hard to take any of it seriously with the bruises from Jaehyun's fingers pressed into his hips and a slightly aching bite mark on his shoulder from less than an hour before the service. Sunday morning service after Saturday nights at Jaehyun's apartment full of skin-on-skin and whispers that'd make an angel blush always proved an excellent test of Sicheng's poker face.

It didn't help that Jaehyun knew all of this, and teased Sicheng about it endlessly. He had no qualms with the juxtaposition between Sicheng furrowing his brow and biting his lips, face washed over with pleasure, and holding his hand on an early Sunday morning, dragging him around the church grounds the help prepare what he could for the Sunday school classes or the main service. In fact, he took advantage of the blonde's apparent soft spot for him and sometimes pulled him into an empty office in the church, pressed him to the door with kisses and nimble fingers sliding up a borrowed button-up.

"Don't be a dick," Sicheng hissed, but he couldn't quite hide the way his breathing hitched and had yet to master keeping his knees under himself when Jaehyun would press small kisses to the sensitive spots under his jaw. 

Jaehyun often paid no mind to this - and they'd talked about it before, fooling around in the backrooms. Sicheng knew what to do if he really didn't want Jaehyun on him, he typically just more concerned about the possibility of having to sit through the service with his dick hard and his friend's hand a little too high on his thigh. Riling Sicheng up was fun to the brunette, a game he never got tired of, and it never took much to have the other boy whining for Jaehyun to touch him regardless of the setting. 

Even with those instances, Sicheng couldn't seem to keep himself away from the church services. Jaehyun's dimpled smiles and earnest excitement was enrapturing enough to have Sicheng coming back with every invitation. He usually found himself in borrowed clothes - crisp polo's and ironed slacks that didn't hang quite right on his frame - following Jaehyun around the building like a puppy. He tried to seem aloof, but the smiles that spread across his face were always Jaehyun's fault and he made no attempts to stop them. 

It all came to a head on a Wednesday night. There was no youth group for Jaehyun to oversee or sermon to attend for whatever reason, and this found the pair in the back of Jaehyun's hand-me-down Honda in the back corner of the mall parking lot. Neither of them were sure who started it - if it was Jaehyun's hand on Sicheng's leg during the movie, if it was Sicheng's hands on Jaehyun's hips, his smile when he leaned in for a kiss, the deep chuckle following a bad joke - but it felt like something snapped; they couldn't seem to get enough of kissing one another, couldn't seem to get close enough. Sicheng pressed ever closer, almost hoping he could just melt into Jaehyun's body from his spot upon the brunette's lap, and Jaehyun made no move to push him away, holding his waist with both hands, unconsciously gripping Sicheng's lithe frame. 

It took Jaehyun pulling Sicheng back by a fist full of his hair to give either of them any space to breathe, to talk, to think. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Jaehyun said after a moment, but Sicheng wasn't listening well, instead choosing to dive in and press open mouthed kisses under the other's jaw. Jaehyun let out a little huff, tilting his head ever so slightly to let the boy in his lap have his fun. "I think... we shouldn't do this." 

Sicheng froze in place, his lips still pressed to the skin of Jaehyun's neck. He waited for a continuation.

"I mean, I have fun, and I know you do too..." Jaehyun trailed off with a sigh, wrapping his arms fully around Sicheng's middle and nuzzling against his shoulder. "I really like you." 

The air around them stayed heavy, though changing from a heavy of sexual tension to a heavy of  _normal_  tension. 

They'd known each other a long time - since they were teenagers and Sicheng had just moved to the city. They'd gone through high school together, made it through freshman year hundreds of miles apart, and even then seemed to come back to one another at every chance. When Sicheng dropped out of university, Jaehyun was the first person he called, crying, scared of his parents' reaction. When Jaehyun pledged to a fraternity, Sicheng always got the first invite to any events. Their kisses felt natural. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Sicheng thought back to all the times Jaehyun had agreed to let him be the little spoon, all the times he fell asleep to the brunette singing softly next to his ear, the times he woke up to Jaehyun smiling and running his fingers through his hair. Had it all been leading up to this? All this time?

Sicheng sat back, resting his weight on Jaehyun's legs and resting his hands on the other's broad shoulders. He took a deep breath, nervously meeting Jaehyun's eyes. "So..." 

"Would you let me take you out?" 

"I'd let you take me anywhere." 

"I'm serious, Sicheng." He was. Jaehyun's eyes were almost scarily serious, boring holes through Sicheng and right into his soul. 

"I..." Sicheng leaned forward and ducked his head back into Jaehyun's neck. His voice was soft when he spoke again. "I am too, I guess." 

"You guess?"

"Falling in love with you sounds scary." He didn't say he thought he probably had already done so.

"It felt natural to me," was Jaehyun's soft reply. "Like letting the current pull me from shore."

They sat in silence for a bit, Jaehyun's arms around Sicheng, Sicheng hiding in Jaehyun's neck. The tension slowly ebbed away, giving them more air to breathe, more clarity to their thoughts.

"That's cheesy," Sicheng said, biting out a small laugh before pressing another kiss to Jaehyun's neck - a soft one this time, more heart than desire. "But I think it's pretty easy to drown in you too." He paused before asking, "What would your parents think?"

Jaehyun shrugged. 

"What would the church think?"

Another shrug. 

"I don't care about what they think," the brunette said, pressing a kiss to Sicheng's hair. "I care about what you think." 

"I'm not gonna read your prayer books," Sicheng said, half-joking.

"You don't need to. You'll just have to follow my lead."

Sicheng pulled back to look at Jaehyun again, this time not nearly as nervous as the last. They just looked at each other for a moment before kissing once more, soft and sweet, with no sense of urgency. 

Maybe being friends with benefits with the son of a pastor wasn't Sicheng's best idea. He wasn't sure being his boyfriend was any better. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself and everything i stand for


End file.
